


Warrior Soul

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Minako and Rei at Hirosaki Park in hanami season.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Warrior Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Rei was walking elegantly among sakura trees in the Hirosaki Park, and Minako was walking beside her. It was their first hanami since moving to Aomori to study, and the park was truly spectacular. Minako was humming to herself while Rei kept silent.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked Rei.

“Sakura petals are told to be the souls of the warriors who died in a battle,” Rei replied, catching one of them, “who knows if they are magical girls like us.”

“You are always so grim,” Minako complained.

“That’s why I’m dating you,” replied Rei, releasing the petal and smiling at her girlfriend. 


End file.
